Glory Days
by OonaxNonners
Summary: All those love stories with the same beginning and same ending. But this one is different. Follow Deema and Goby as they spend life together "in love.". Main Couple: DeemaXGoby
1. Prolouge

**So this is my new project! I am cancelling Gilligan Ride, so after GxG is over, Glory Days (and Secrets of Oona) will be my main priority.**

**Glory Days is basically a fanfiction full of Deema X Goby. This will make Non - Deema X Goby fans become fans! Lol, probably anyways.**

**So, in conclusion, please enjoy, laugh, cry, and love this new fanfiction, Glory Days!**

* * *

Prolouge

Goby Imani. My Romeo. My Prince. The Best thing that has ever happened to me, since like, ever.

Okay, so our first meeting wasn't _exactly_ "Romeo and Juliet". Well, I wouldn't know that since I never actually read Romeo and Juliet before.

Goby. The Entertainer. Deema. The Actress.

Goby and I met in preschool, as we and four of our other friends (Molly, Gil, Oona & Nonny) were all adopted by this preschool teacher named Harold Grouper. The day we met was the day I was adopted by Mr. Grouper.

* * *

One Morning, the director of the orphanage I lived in, Linda, came into my room. All my "brothers and sisters" were gone. Which probably meant I overslept. Which probably meant that a huge scolding from Linda.

"Hi Deema." She said, as if she wasn't the Wicked Witch of the South (Which she _was_.). "Huh?" I said, yawning and rubbing my eyes. I looked at the alarm clock. 10:38 am. Would she lecture me for waking up eight minutes late?

"I have great news for you," Linda exclaimed, "You got adopted!". Now I was fully awake. Adopted? Who would adopt some measly four year old like me when they could adopt all the 10 to 12 year olds that were strong and helpful here? "Who?" I asked.

"A man named Harold Grouper. He has five other kids with him. He works as a preschool teacher, so you will also be attending his preschool! Isn't that great?" Linda shouted excitedly. I was too... well, scared, to reply, so I nodded. I was actually getting a family?

You see, the thing was, my parents died in a car accident when I was two. I was in the car with them, but I just got a bunch of bruises and a sprained wrist. So, I wasn't exactly happy about having some guy and five kids trying to replace my family. However, I wasn't exactly upset.

"Well, hurry up and get dressed, Lil Miss," The Wicked Witch of the South said, "We leave in 15 minutes!".

* * *

When I got to the house, I took a good look at it. It looked like a castle from millions of years ago. "Is this the _house_ or the _school_?" I asked jokingly. Linda gave me a stern look, but changed it to a "Sweet yet Sophisticated" look as she rang the doorbell. I started to feel scared. What if this guy and his "kids" didn't like me? All hope would be lost.

Momentarily, a guy and this kid came out. "Hello, You must be Deema," the guy said a little too sweetly, "My name is Mr. Grouper. And this, is Goby.". He pointed over to the boy. He had indigo hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a sweet, gentle smile.

"Hi!" Goby introduced himself energetically, "I'll show you around!". I blushed panickly, looking over towards Linda. She gave me a look of approval and ushered me into the house with him. Linda stayed outside to talk to my "New Father".

"You're name is Deema?" Goby asked as we walked around the house. I was completely in love with his southern accent. It was so cute!

"Yup," I replied, "It was half of my mother's name. Deema Rose.". He nodded in response, but his smile vanised. He must've been upset on the topic of parents. I don't blame him at all.

"You don't have your own room, so you are sharing one with Oona." Goby explained, a little more happier. "Oona? Who is she?" I asked. Suddenly, I felt a warm finger tap on my shoulder.

"I'm Oona." The girl said as I turned around. She had lavendar hair, tied back into pigtails, almond eyes, and a welcoming grin on her face. She seemed pretty nice.

"I'm Deema." I replied, smiling back at her. "Come on, I'll show you your new room. If that's Okay with Goby." She looked at Goby for any sign of approval. He gave her a thumbs up and smiled at me. "Okay, let's go!" We linked arms together, and skipped down the hall to my new room. Our room. My first sister.

I looked back at Goby. He gave me a short wave, and walked in the other direction, to his room.

* * *

See what I mean? Not exactly the legendary "Romeo and Juliet" meeting. However, as our story progresses, it could be very similar. This would be _our_ legend.

* * *

**And.. Scene! I hope you really enjoyed it! I spent weeks planning this, and here it is! GxG will be updated soon and the first real chapter of this story will be out before you know it!**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I _am_ back! How are all your vacations going? Good, I hope! Yes, so this is the first real chapter and the first chapter since GxG has ended. I hope this story ends out as great as GxG did. I really hope so!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Kiss?

_Age six_

It had been two years since I had moved in with Mr. Grouper and the other Bubble Guppies. Believe it or not, but during that time, Goby and I gotten incredibly close with each other. We played together, acted together, we even ate together! It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

One day, I just sat in my bed, looking at the only picture of my real parents and me that I had. Whenever I looked at this picture, I had to sit and think. How could some carless person do something so vile and not be punished?

"Hey, are you alright?" Oona asked me, looking down at me from the top bunk. I nodded in response, not in the mood to talk. I never was when it came to my parents. It was a really sensitive topic to me.

"No, you're not," Oona replied, coming down from the top bunk, "Thinking about your parents, huh?". Even though it may not seem like it, this girl is seriously smart! Well, she is really observant, anyways..

"Yeah." I said with a sigh. "It's alright," Oona told me, giving me a hug, "At least you know your parents are watching you from above and are probably really proud of how you are coming up so far.". No one had ever told me anything so... _touching_ before. It may just seem like a statement to you, but in my heart, it wasn't.

"Thanks Oona. Really, thanks." I replied to her. "Your welcome. Well, I am going downstairs. Want to come?" Oona asked. I shook my head in response. I kind of wanted to be alone. "Alright!" Oona replied energetically, walking out of our room.

I laid down, letting all the tears that had built up inside of me for years come out. It was _unfair_. Why did it have to be my parents? But if it wasn't for me being an orphan, I probably wouldn't have met Goby or Oona, the two best friends you could ever have. But even that didn't save me from wanting my parents alive and for them to be with me, right now.

"Are you okay?" A voice said. I looked up from the picture. It was Goby. The person I was waiting to talk to, to spill out all my feelings. I couldn't reply, because he started staring at me as if I was some ugly monster.

"You were crying?" He asked, concerned. "I just..." I sighed. Looks like I wasn't ready to talk at all, because my voice just trailed off. "You miss them don't you?" He asked me another question, sitting next to me. "Yeah..." I replied, looking away from him, trying to hide my blush. Lately, it seemed as if whenever I was close to him, I would start blushing because of my "huge" crush on him. See, I admitted it. There, happy?

"You aren't alone Deema," He replied, putting his arm around my shoulders, "All six of us got separated for different reasons. It's something that we have to grow up dealing with. But that doesn't mean that they stopped loving us, for whatever reason they left us for. I am sure your parents are up in Heaven right now, pleased that they gave birth to such a beautiful girl.". Now I could tell that I was blushing like crazy. He thought I was _beautiful_?!

"Thanks." I replied, hugging him. Wait, I was _hugging_ him? Now I could tell my face was_ seriously_ red. We sat om the silence, holding onto each other, most likely thinking about either each other or our parents.

Then, I didn't know what happened. I honestly didn't! It just happened, I swear!_ It just happened!_

He lifted my chin, and we stared each other right in the eyes. Okay, now my face was probably as red as a tomato. Man, this is so embarrassing! And then, as if we had any control (Which we didn't), our faces inched towards each others. And then...

We kissed!

"Uh Deema, I was wondering if-" Oona paused and Goby and I tried to get as far away from each other. "Was I interrupting something?" Oona asked, still dazed from what she just saw. "Oona, what did I telling you about just barging in?" I said, a little ticked that she ruined our moment. Just a little. _JUST A LITTLE!_

"I think I learned my lesson now..." She said, walking cautiously out of our room. Goby and I looked at each other, and laughed.

_What a day._

* * *

**And... Scene! That was all of the first chapter. In the next chapter, they will be eight. I had an awkward time writing this chapter... It was too cute!**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! I hope everyone enjoyed their New Years day! I did... kind of... I basically just slept the whole day. ****_Typical_**** Adreina. Yeah, I pretty much messed up my sleeping schedule. As a matter of fact, It's 11 A.M and I am still skyping with my friend... I woke up at 11 P.M last night XD. This is pretty much what I do on school breaks / summer vacation. **

**This chapter is a bit touchy on racism. It does not go as far as the Civil Rights time did, I assure you. It is basically about how in this society today, there are still some racist people. It is up to us to put it to an end to it, though. I promise, this won't hurt anyone of a Black or White descent.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Differences

_Age Eight_

Due to our differences, people found us an unlikely couple. I am crazy and lively, he is calm and creative. I am the actress, he is the entertainer. He is a steady performer, I am still improving on my performance skills. But the worst of them all, the one that was looked down upon: He is black, I am white.

I never really understood why people were so racist towards each other. We are all a community, we live together whether you like it or not. Just suck it up and stop acting like such a baby!

But one day, I had an... "interesting" encounter with the whole "Race Competition" thing.

* * *

The six of us: Me, Goby, Oona, Nonny, Molly, and Gil, were walking to school together. As usual. Something we did everyday ever since we started the third grade. Mr. Grouper even stopped walking with us, like he did with us everyday when we were in Kindergarten, First Grade, and Second Grade.

Goby and I walked hand in hand, like we usually did. We were comfortable with that. It never really bothered anyone. Except for... Lola and her "crew".

They were the most obnoxious, rude, and annoying girls in the whole school! Especially Lola, who was rich, owned a summer-house all the way in Bubbleton, had about 20 rooms in her house, and was able to wear clothes that you would usually see on a Middle school girl. She was a spoiled brat, a mean girl, a suck up to all adults! We didn't even understand why everyone loved her. She wasn't even that pretty. I know, I know, that is mean, but I don't care! She has said _worse_ to me! And let's remember, the girl is only eight years old!

It must have been Friday the 13th that day, because it just so happened that the Cows (Our nickname for Lola's ridiculous crew), was walking to school in our direction.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" Oona hissed. I shrugged, my eyes saying "Just avoid her at all costs.". Too bad that wasn't completely possible. This girl was a snake, and once you were in her trap, you're a goner! She was just that manipulative.

Much to our surprise and dismay, Lola and two out of her four crew members caught up to us. The two others were in behind, talking about the new student, Brian Statehouse. "Hi Orphans!" Lola said, with the typical mean girl tone and smirk. We all glared at her and turned the other way. That was her stupid name for us. It was hurtful, but too bad snakes don't really have feelings for anything or anyone.

"Are we playing the Quiet game? Oh, I love that game!" Lola taunted us and laughed, her crew members laughing with her (The two Brian fangirls finally caught up with us.). I felt the urge to turn around and slap her silly, and Goby must have sensed that, getting a tighter grip on my hand. He knew me that well.

Finally, Lola caught sight of our linked arms. She whispered something into her best friend Marie's ear, probably something rude about the both of us, and they both had a good laugh.

"Don't you have better things to do than harass us all the time?" Oona spoke up. I was surprised. She was normally the type of girl to stay quiet and just try to avoid the Cows. "Don't you have better things to do than be so stupid all the time?" Marie snapped back. The five cows all began to crack up, causing Oona's face to get red. Real fast. _Just ignore them_, I mouthed to her. She nodded in response.

Finally, we made it to school. It felt as if that was our longest walk ever.

* * *

"Okay students, turn to page 24 in your Literature books, and start reading _Sarah's Dilemma_." Mrs. Logan, our teacher, dragged on. I wasn't paying attention. I was paying more attention to the fact that Lola had a seat right behind me, and that she could pull any devious trick she wanted to... any minute now.

"Hey Deema." Looks like that minute became a second. Lola tapped on my shoulder, giving me the fake "Innocent School Girl" smile. I scowled at her in response, causing her fake smile to turn into a real frown. "_What?_" I snapped at her. I felt Molly and Oona staring at me from a few seats away, probably wondering what the heck I was doing, talking to Lola Oscar.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lola asked, with her high-pitched "Nice girl" tone of voice. "Make it quick." I replied, letting Lola know that I don't really care about her nor her stupid questions. She looked to her fellow crew mates, smiling at them, before asking the question.

"Why are you with_ Goby_?" She asked, making her voice quiet to make sure that Goby nor Mrs. Logan could hear us. "Why are you asking me?" I said back, sighing. Her snake powers were at work. "I mean, look at yourselves," Lola went on, "You're white... and he's... _black_.". I was taken back a bit.

"Excuse me?" I said a little too loudly, causing some stares to be pointed in our direction. "Are you deaf?" Lola taunted, "_I said, you're white... and he's black!_". That was the most vile, rude and disgraceful thing I ever heard! How could someone be so..._ insensitive_? Couldn't she look past race?

"How could you be so cold hearted," I exclaimed, "Can't you just look past our skin colors? I am with Goby because he is interesting, kind, talented, a good friend, and he is not insensitive like you and your little followers!". Everyone looked at me in awe, while the oblivious Mrs. Logan wrote some of our assignments on the board. I turned around and put my head down. If there was one thing Lola Oscar was good at, it was putting people in a bad mood.

I didn't say one thing for the rest of the day. Not even to Goby.

* * *

"Deema?" Goby said, entering my room quietly. I told Oona that I wanted to be alone for a while, so she went to go hang out with Nonny, like she usually did. "What?" I sighed, burying my face in my pillow. I didn't mean to give him an attitude, it was just... What Lola said really upset me. How could someone be so racist?! I definately wanted to walk all the way to Lola's house and give her a good punch in the face right now. But that was just my anger talking.

"Are you still upset about what she said?" Goby asked, laying down next to me. I glared at him. "What do you think?" I spat. "Why do you let her stupidity get to you? She just wants to start trouble. You _really_ need to ignore her." Goby replied, ignoring my attitude. I sighed, and stood up.

"It's not easy ignoring a girl like Lola Oscar, you know." I told him, pacing around my room. "It actually is. If I can do it, you can to. It's not that hard. Just act as if Lola Oscar is not even a real human being." Goby suggested. "I guess I can try that." I said back, still pouting.

He got up and hugged me. "You are _very_ special to me," Goby whispered into my ear, "Don't let some racist prick tell you otherwise.". I smiled, blushing at his comment.

That made me the happiest I ever was in a few years.

* * *

**And... Scene! Despite the sensitive topic mentioned, it still had a pretty good ending, don't ya think? Remember, this is not to offend anyone of a Black or White descent. Trust me, I am not a racist prick myself. So please, do not start a riot against me!**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I originally had a mystery/crime theme set for this chapter, but I am saving that for the next chapter since it is pretty long and I don't have much time to write today.**

**I don't have much to say today, do I? Well, let's begin I guess XD. Oh, wait, yes I do! North Clamington = North Carolina**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Visit

_Age Ten_

"Kids, time to come inside!" Amy called us inside. Amy was now Mr. Grouper's new wife, and they got married when we were nine. She is pretty nice, and she has the most _adorable_ daughter named Mallory! She is only two years old, so she doesn't play with us a lot. Mallory likes to sleep all the time, just like any normal baby.

We all raced inside, knowing it was almost time for dinner. We washed up, and as I rushed to the dining room, Amy stopped me. "Deema, sweety, you have a call from someone. I think you'll be surprised." Amy handed me the phone. I was confused. The only call I would be surprised from is one from Tina, my old best friend who moved to North Clamington just last year.

But it wasn't Tina. "Hi Deema, this your grandmother!" The person over the phone said. I was shocked. _I have a grandmother?!_ Well, duh, everyone has a grandmother, but I never met her before. Even when I was younger and when my parents were alive. Or at least, I don't remember meeting her.

"Hi Grandma!" I tried to sound energetic over all my confusion and shock. How did she find out my number? And why was she calling? "Well, you must be pretty busy right now, but I am just calling to say that I will be coming over to visit in a week! Bye bye!" Before I could reply, she hung up. She was coming over?! In a week?!

As soon as I entered the dining room for dinner, I had to sit down because my head was literally spinning! "What did she want, Deema?" Amy asked with a smile, clearly showing that she knew exactly what my grandmother had wanted. "My grandmother is coming over in a _week._" I was still pretty dazed. I was going to meet some lady that I was related to but don't even remember in a week!

"She is?" Mr. Grouper and the others said in unison. Growing tired of the whole situation, I ignored their question and directly asked Amy, "Can I be excused from dinner?". "Sure, I don't see why not." Amy's voice started to show concern, because I would always eat dinner, even if I was upset or about to kill someone.

I went up to my room, ignoring the footsteps following. It was most likely Mr. Grouper, lecturing me how I should not skip dinner and be grateful for the food that I am served. He did that to Molly before, when she skipped dinner because Amy said that once Mallory turned four, she would have to share a room with her. The lecture made her mood even _worse_, actually.

But it wasn't Mr. Grouper, thankfully. It was Goby. "What's wrong? Don't you _want_ to meet her?" Goby asked, closing the door behind him. "I do, but... Why can't it be like one of those movies where you start to find out the truth about your life sixteen years after you are born?" I sighed, collapsing onto my bed.

"Simple. Because your life is not a movie." Goby replied jokingly. But I was not in the mood for jokes. I needed real advice. "Haha, very funny." I said, coldly, getting my point across. "Alright, no need for the attitude," Goby said, still testing me, "It might not be as bad as you think it is. You'll probably like her.".

I sighed, starting to get annoyed at the fact that no one understood what was really wrong. "It's not that I am afraid of not liking her," I explained impatiently, "It's just that it's too fast. I mean, I didn't even know that she _existed_. Not to mention that she might not like me staying here and try to make me live with her.". Goby laid down next to me on my bed, and smiled. "I am pretty sure that she is not allowed to just take you away from us," He said, "I am sure _none_ of that is going to happen.".

"Watch and see." I mumbled.

* * *

**_One week later_**

"Deema!" Grandma pulled me into the Worlds' Tightest Hug. Now, you may think that this is her first day here, but it is actually her fourth. So far, my days with her have been filled with hugs, slobbery kisses, and stories about my parents. I liked the stories about my parents and how they fell in love and stuff, but I wasn't too interested in the two other things. Oh, I forgot to mention one! Public embarrassment.

Since Grandma volunteered to walk me to school every morning, everyone at my school got a chance to see her. She acted really... _kooky_ in public. Dancing around, singing loudly, and popping in pointless statements from the 1960's that most of us modern-day kids don't really care about. Not to mention that the Cows noticed her.

I didn't even get to hang out with Goby and the others anymore. She wanted to keep me all to herself for the week. She even said so herself! It was like I didn't even live in the same house at them anymorea!

"Yes Grandma?" I tried my best to sound nice. I honestly did! As soon as she released me from that hug, I wanted to shout "Hooray!". But I kept my mouth shut because I knew that if I did, she would go into her suspicions.

"Do you want to hear another story about your parents?" Grandma asked kindly. I nodded. Turns out, she was my father's mother. My father was a baseball player for his school and my mom was just a normal school girl.

"Well, why don't we start the story about the senior prom?"

**_Flashback_**

_It was senior year at highschool for my parents, and it was the day for the senior's graduation prom. _

_"Who are you going with Jack?" One of my dad's obnoxious friends, Elliot, asked. "I am going with Deema Rose." My father made love eyes at my mother, who was just across from him, at her locker talking with two of her friends._

_"Deema Rose," Elliot snickered, "Why her?". My father was highly defensive of my mother, and didn't let anyone get away with teasing her. "Unlike all the **sluts **you dated, she is actually a decent girl. Not to mention she is really beautiful and sensible.". Elliot put a hand on my father's shoulder. "Whatever, dude," Elliot replied, "Call me back when you find a** real** woman.". He walked off, laughing._

_"Hey honey, what was all that about?" My mother approached my father after her friends left. "Nothing," My father narrowed his eyes, "Come on, don't want to be late for lunch.". And they walked off, hand in hand._

_It was finally 7 pm, an hour before the prom began. Both my mother and my father were preparing for the prom._

_"Mom," my father had asked, "What do you think of Deema Rose?". They had been dating for six months now. "She is the type of girl I would want to see you marry and have wonderful kids with." Grandma gave him a warm smile. Grandma was highly fond of my mom, and treated her like the daughter she never had._

"Do you think I am wonderful?" I asked Grandma, interrupting her story. "Of course. You are_ just_ like your mother," Grandma began to memorize the wonderful traits of my mother, "Smart, stubborn, beautiful, and kind. Just like your mom.". I smiled at the comment. _Did she really think of me as that? Am I really like that_?

_"Really mom? You think that?" My father was surprised. With this past two girlfriends, Grandma was very cold towards them and even forced him to dump one of them, Edna, the only female drug addict at their school. _

_"Yeah. And that is why you need to go to college, Jack. To get a job to support your family," Grandma said, "Now get going, before Deema Rose freaks out because you are not there.". They both laughed, thinking about Deema Rose's past reactions with Jack's tardiness._

_"You're here!" Deema Rose exclaimed when Jack had arrived. Jack was stunned by Deema Rose's beauty and simpleness. She wore black hoop earrings, a toothshound shirt, a tight, solid black skirt that went down to her knees, and black boots that went up to her ankle. The only makeup on her was lip gloss. _

_"D-Deema Rose... Uh.. Are you ready to go?" Jack asked nervously. "Well, duh! Let's go!" Deema Rose said energetically, pulling Jack outside of the house. _

_The night at the dance was lovely. Everyone had a good time, Elliot kept his ignorant mouth closed, and Deema Rose and Jack owned the dance floor. Then, his moment came. His destined moment._

_"Deema Rose?" My father had started off. "Yes Jack?" Deema Rose asked, oblivious to the current situation. Jack had got down on one knee._

"He purposed to her at a prom?" I asked. That was pretty unique and romantic. "Not quite. Let me finish." Grandma replied, getting excited for this was her favorite part.

_"Even though this is technically our final day of High School... Eversince we started dating six months ago, I have loved you with all my heart. I want to dedicate every moment I live to you. You are the most unique girl I have ever meant. You are confident with yourself, kind, a little stubborn, and most importantly, you except me for who I am. So I am asking, when the right time comes... Will you marry me?" Jack pulled out the ring that was passed down to everyone female in the Wahler family since the early 1900s. Deema Rose gasped and began to tear up. "Yes, of course!" She hugged him and gave him one million kisses._

_That was the best day of Jack's life._

"That story is so beautiful!" I said, beginning to tear up myself. It is great that my parents fell in love with each other and gave birth to me. "It is. It is a story I will always think of when I think about my son or your mother." Grandma replied.

I got up to leave, before I got emotional. My parents love to each other was gone. But... atleast they were able to die together than apart. "Deema, wait!" Grandma's voice was alarming and had the sound of urgency in it.

"What is it Grandma?" I asked, thinking something was wrong. But that was not it. "Here." Grandma pulled out a silver ring with a baby pink gem inside of it. B- but... isn't this... the Wahler generation ring?" I was at a loss for words.

"Yes, it is," Grandma said with a genuine smile, "You are a Wahler female, aren't you?". I began to cry out of happiness. "Take good care of it." Grandma instructed, sliding the ring onto my finger.

My grandmother was truly a great woman.

* * *

**I know, I know, this isn't a heavy GobyxDeema chapter. As a matter of fact, only the beginning had DeemaxGoby in it. But some chapters, like this one, will focus on their personal lives. **

**Ch.5 is going to be a Goby-centered story. And, he will narrate it! Yay!**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


End file.
